Every Blissful Moment
by liv2blog
Summary: I miss you. I miss your smile. Your kiss. Your laugh. Our inside jokes. Our silly nick- names. I miss it all. I would change it if I could. But, the damage is done. I screwed it up. For that, I can't apologize enough. One-shot!


**A/N so this is a one shot that I just couldn't let slip my mind. I absolutely adore Seth Clearwater! I was listening to Taylor Swift- Back to December and… this just sort of came out of it. Please enjoy, review, and check out my other stories (:**

If I said this was the first time I'd stood outside of Seth Clearwater's house- I'd be lying.

Sounding pretty stalkerish as of right now, huh? Let me just clarify that I do know him very well. But I fucked things up. To nuclear proportions if I do say so myself.

I'm so rude! Just sitting here, bawling about some guy like some sort of preteen slut.

Let me assure you, I'm not.

I'll be sixteen next month, and I was in my first few weeks of my sophomore year. I'd spent these first few weeks alone nonetheless.

Last year, I was _that_ girl. _The_ girl. You know, the one with everyone wrapped around her finger? The guys checked her out everywhere she walked and all the girls envied her? That was me.

Ashy brown pin straight hair down to my waist, which just naturally shined. Eyes so blue that I was asked at least once a day if I was wearing those colored contacts.

Not wasting a good twenty bucks on those.

Plump, pink lips, without a blemish on my face. Then there was my body. I took pride in the fact that I had a six-pack AND a c- cup.

I sound conceited don't I?

I used to be. I used to think that I was above it all. I used to know that I had looks, and I used my power for evil. Seth came in. He changed everything about me. Now I saw the flaws on my face. Now I flipped over a pimple that I normally would've disregarded. Now I though people might notice the freckles on my arm, or the few split ends I had.

Now I saw what a bitch I was.

I should probably explain the Seth thing.

_It started last September, the beginning of my freshman year. We were only about two weeks in. I was sitting on the steps in front of the school crying. Yes, crying. My brother had gotten the bright idea to join the army, and… I'd just gotten the most devastating phone call of my life. I was waiting for my mom to pick me up so I could wallow for a week or so. That's when he walked out._

_The most beautiful boy I'd ever seen walked out of the school, and here I was bawling like an idiot, I probably had mascara all over my face._

_Sad that my brother had just died not even ten minutes ago and I was worried about impressing a boy._

_I sniffed before looking up completely. I didn't mean to make eye contact, but when I did it was like I couldn't let go. I felt like I'd just gotten thrown out of an airplane._

_In a good way._

_Adrenaline was pumping through me as I realized how badly I wanted to touch this boy. This boy, who was looking at me with complete wonder and concern._

_This boy who was freaking HUGE._

"_I'm Seth." He broke the silence that had once filled the air around us. He slowly dropped his bag onto the pavement and sat down on the step beside me. The whole time, his eyes never left my face._

_Did I have something in my teeth?_

"_Um, Scarlet. Just call me Scar though." I held out my hand- only to have him ignore it. he took me by surprise, and wrapped his arms around me. We sat there for God knows how long, and I just sat there sobbing in his arms. But the whole time I couldn't shake this feeling that it was the start of something beautiful._

I smiled at the memory. It was sweet the way he'd held me in his arms on a random day in September the first day he met me. Also the first time he'd ever seen me cry.

Right now things weren't so beautiful. We hadn't talked since last month. It was killing me. It was my fault though. I left him. I freaked out.

December was when he told me that he was a wolf. To be honest, I thought it was pretty damn cool.

Then he tried taking things to the next level. He wasn't satisfied with being just friends. I wasn't either, but I would NOT have a boyfriend. I like being single. Then I could flirt, and date around. So what if people called me a whore? Like I said, I used my power for evil.

The worst part? It killed Seth inside. I could literally see him dying every time I kissed another guy's cheek, or sent out a flirtatious wink.

For some sick twisted reason, I enjoyed making him suffer.

So, I went on with what I was doing. I teased him. I would hold his hand, sit in his lap, and give him little pecks on the lips.

But we were strictly friends. It annoyed the hell out of him.

I kept this up for a good six or seven months. July came, and we were out of school for the summer. I went to a bonfire with Seth, like I usually did on Friday. I smiled again. The memories came so naturally.

_We were sitting in Emily's yard. I was trying to pull the skirt to my cheerleading uniform down a little bit. We'd just gotten out of a game. Seth always watched me at the games. Apparently it was 'hot when I did all the cool flips' according to the way he put it. He could be such a guy when he wasn't going all Shakespeare and shit on me._

_I grabbed his hand as I settled in to the grass and leaned against the wall of the house. We sat in similar positions, our legs out in front of us, ankles crossed, using the porch for support. We usually just sat here and joked around until the legends started._

_Jake called it shameless flirting._

_Emily called it acting like normal teenagers, unlike the other guys._

_I called it… denial._

_I loved everything about Seth. The way he sat there rubbing circles on my palm. His warmth. How we would lay in his backyard after the legends and look at the stars like a scene from a movie._

_I just wouldn't admit this. Ever._

_Something felt wrong though. Today, he let go of my hand. He didn't say one word. He wouldn't even look at me._

"_Seth what's wrong?" I rolled up onto my knees and studied my hands in my lap. My nails looked fugly as all get out. I'd have to get Seth to paint them later._

_Which I'd talked him into doing countless times before. **Insert wink here**_

"_Nothing. I just don't think… I don't-" _

"_Just spit it out Seth." This was annoying. Being a teenage girl, I couldn't help but crave to know what he knew at this moment. It had to be something big, because Seth was usually one to blurt out things without thinking._

"_I imprinted on you." WHAT? I knew Seth was a wolf. No biggie. But I thought imprinting seriously was JUST a legend. _

"_What?" I put my hands on my hips, and tried to look intimidating. I don't really think it worked._

"_I imprinted on you." He swallowed._

"_You imprinted on me. Seriously dude? You expect me to believe I'm your soul mate just so you can doggy- hump my leg and use me to make little puppies? Nada. Nope. NOT HAPPENING." _

"_You know that's not how it works!" By now we were both standing up. Screaming at each other in the middle of a perfectly nice lady's yard. Like a bunch of idiots._

"_I know that I sure as hell don't believe you! Its impossible to just look at someone and know that their your life partner." _

"_This is ridiculous." He turned in a circle while pulling the life out of his hair. I had the feeling that he was a bit angry…_

"_What is?" I spat._

"_The fact that you obviously see that your killing me here! You walk around throwing your self at every guy you see, and it kills me. YOU KILL ME SCARLET!" I knew I was treading on dangerous territory at this point. He never used my full name. Ever. _

"_Is that what you think? That I'm some sort of whore that lives to put you through hell?" I didn't get an answer though. Just an explosion, and a pissed wolf running into the forest._

I licked my lips and crouched into my hiding position behind Seth's bushes as the front door opened. I saw his tall figure come out of the house, trash bag in tow. I wanted nothing more than to see his face. Watching his silhouette trot down the driveway with a black plastic bag wasn't enough.

Thinking about Seth made me realize how cold it was without him here. The skinny jeans, uggs, and hoodie weren't enough. No amount of clothes could give me the warmth that he brought. Why did I have to screw up? Why'd I even say the things I said?

I knew that imprinting was different. It was special. It should be savored. What did I do? I crumpled it up and threw it away.

Apparently I shouldn't think.

The fact that I was so deep in though caused me to… not see Seth standing on his porch. Or the fact that he managed to drop his key into the bush.

Directly in front of me.

It hit the ground with a 'plink' causing me to fall backwards.

Well, crap.

I heard feet hit the ground , as he jumped off of the porch to get the key off of the ground.

Then it hit me.

I was squished in between the neatly kept rose bushes and the wall of Seth's house, lying here hoping he didn't see me.

Because I'd been _stalking _him.

"Hey there it- shit!" His ankle ended up twisted around my foot, making him trip. And fall on top of me. At least he stuck his hands out so he didn't crush me.

"Hi." So, the guy you're totally in love with just catches you sitting in his bushes spying on him and all you can say is 'Hi'? Smooth Scar, smooth…

"Can I ask why you're in my bushes or should I check you into an asylum now?" I tried to fake a smile, even though it was obvious that the joke had been completely empty.

"Can I ask what you're doing on top of me?"

"I asked you first." Okay fine, he had a point there. "Plus it's my house." And another point has been made.

"I um… I-" I couldn't finish! The bastard kissed me!

But I kissed back.

"What was that?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion. I realized that he was pinning my arms above my head, gripping my wrists pleasantly tight.

"I missed you." He said. It was barely a whisper. I'm surprised I heard it.

Somehow, maybe by a sudden adrenaline rush or some other freaky shit, I managed to flip Mr. Wolf boy over, and now _I _was on top _him, _pinning _his _wrists to the ground.

The power I knew I held was overwhelming.

"I missed you too. I've been treating you like a bitch since I found out you were a wolf. I don't know why I did. I guess I thought that if I sat outside your house every night that…"

"That this might happen." He finished for me with a smile.

"I was banking on it happening a little sooner." I threw him a grin. "Look, Seth, I swear if I could go back to December and change _everything _I would. I wanted you, I _really _did. I just wanted freedom. That was nothing compared to what I could have had if I'd chosen you. I'm probably dreaming here, but if you give me another chance I swear I won't blow it. I'll treat you right this time."

I felt a familiar flip, and a bit of a jolt- and suddenly I was underneath him again.

"No more painting your nails?" he cocked an eyebrow. Everything he did was so sexy from this angle.

Yum.

"Only if you'll still be my makeup model." He laughed at this. That beautiful laugh...

"It's a done deal." He leaned down and kissed me for real this time. Not a 'Friendly kiss' but a legit, hormone crazed, face sucking, lip locking, tongue wrestling kiss.

Even though it was on the ground in a bush, it was perfect.

Every blissful minute.

I smiled into the kiss realizing something. Over the past year, I've gone from the world's most stuck up bitch, to a normal- awkward teenage girl who just didn't give a shit. It was all because of this amazing chunk of boy before me. He changed me in ways I couldn't even imagine.

It's amazing, the things love can do.

I raised my hands to tangle themselves into his hair and closed my eyes. December was completely forgotten.

And all it took was love.

Love.


End file.
